Living a Life Through Love
by Dangerpronek
Summary: It wasn't easy but no one ever told him it would be. Having parents that taught him how to love and grow the right way make it bearable. Take a journey through the eyes of a child whose father was in the military for 20 years of his life. (Sorry the summary is bad, it's a better story, promise!)


_**Author's Note: Hello! This a short little one-shot I wrote when in boredom so it's not the greatest thing but hey you be the judge! Please review and leave yours thoughts and even maybe some ideas..? **_

_**Summary: It wasn't easy but no one ever told him it would be. Having parents that taught him how to love and grow the right way make it bearable. Take a journey through the eyes of a child whose father was in the military for 20 years of his life. **_

_**Living Through Love**_

From a young age I discovered what true love was. I learned how precious life is, a true gift far too wonderful for any price. I was mind boggled always growing up and seeing how others lived their lives with such carelessness. Completely meaningless. My mother, the most loving and compassionate person I've ever known showed me exactly how you show love to others even when it seems they don't deserve it, which in many cases I found people didn't. She wouldn't let me think that way though, she would always kindly remind me with saying this one sentence to me that never failed to catch me in my bitterness. She softly spoke "Liam boy, show love to them." I remember jerking away from her and pouting, trying my best to ignore her innocent voice that whispered in my ear. She gently placed her hands on my shoulder. "It may appear to us that they don't deserve is but when we look in the mirror, do any of us deserve the love and second chances we're given? I would ponder on her words for moments before she kissed my forehead and ran her fingers through my thick blond hair. "Hurting people hurt others Liam. If we give them our love and kindness they'll see the difference they can make in others lives. And maybe they'll change for the better." In my heart I knew she was always right. Sometimes I was stunned at the bitterness I kept in my heart.

There was always a piece of me that was angry at the world. My father was in the military to fight for our country, to fight for our family and every other family in the United States. Because of others I had to grow up without ever getting to know or spend real time with my father. It's something so many people I met took for granted. They couldn't wait to go to college to get away from their parents. I on the other hand would've given anything to just spend one afternoon with mine without waiting months and months, sometimes even a year or so.

My father, Fredrick Herman Jones was very much like mother in the way of teaching his children to show love and kindness to people. After all he went to war when the government requested he do so. Mom always told me he went without hesitation. If it was to save someone or help another life his hand was always raised high in the sky, ready to die for another.

_"Freddie, dinner is going to get cold if you don't hurry!" She shouted outside to the man covered in a thick coat while the fluffy white snow piled on it._

_"I'll be right there honey!" he replied, her barely hearing him due to the loud howling of the cold wind hitting her face and whipping through her red hair into her ears. "Please hurry dear! No man should be out in this weather." she cried. "Exactly Daph! The woman carrying our child shouldn't be out here, go inside where it's warm. I'll be there in a moment." he promised. She smiled but didn't listen to his command. "Freddie Jones I'm not going inside until you come with me!" she shouted loudly to him, catching his attention fully. At that moment he threw the shovel down and raced to the front porch, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her into the house. Closing the door behind him he looked into mom's eyes, according to her he said that they were filled with the dazzling sparkles that I still see whenever she looks at him. Without hesitation their lips pressed the dinner get cold and the time pass them carelessly. _

_"You're a stubborn woman." he said, catching his breath. She smiled. "It only makes me love you more." _

_"No one could love anyone more than I love you Fred." She whispered. All he could do was grin, kissing her once more. At that time they heard the knock on the door that would change the direction of their lives. _

_"Mr. Jones" a man said. _

_"He's my husband." Daphne answered, then calling her husband over to the door. "He's looking for you." she whispered. _

_"Yes sir?" _

_"I'm sure you've heard of the terrible accident in the war." the man began, And in that moment I'll always wonder what was going through my dad's mind. Knowing exactly where the subject was heading. _

_"I'm well aware." he replied. Mom grabbed his shirt and began to look at his face, praying that it wasn't what she thought it was. _

_"We're in desperate need of help in the criminal area of the war. Lot's of cases that need to be solved and brave men that need to catch those killers. We know you always had your name on the list and you can solve mysteries better than anyone else on the planet." _

_"General, it would be my honor to serve our country and protect our people." were his exact words according to my mother. Mom let go of his shirt and buried her face into her shaking hands beginning to cry, leaving the room. _

_"Thank you Jones, here are the papers. I think you know what you have to do next." He said leaving after my dad nodded. _

_Dd closed the door and took a minute to process all that had just happened. The sound of Daphne's helpless cry broke his thoughts. He walked to into the dining room where he found her sitting at the table, her face full of tears and fear, _

_"Daphne, are you okay?" he asked. _

_"Why do you always have to be so brave?" she cried. _

_"Because I have someone worth fighting for in my life. A woman whose taught me to do good things. This is where I'm suppose to go." he replied._

That little story, she never told me until I was older, but when she did I wanted to be more like my father than ever before.

Five months after my father left for war I was born and not long after my third birthday and my dad's 2 week visit home my mom discovered she was expecting my little sister, Ann Daphne Jones. And two years after that my mom and dad had another son, Mason Blake Jones.

Our family grew close and treasured every minute our father came to visit.

We had many scares in the time he was serving. When I was 10 years old I'll never forget how he almost died and had to be transferred to the hospital in my home town. After a month in the hospital it was time he return to his duty over sea. We were standing outside the plane, it was early in the morning and the sun was just rising. At this point I was so tired of saying goodbye. So tired of not knowing if he would ever come back. I didn't want to let him go.

_"Freddie, be careful and come home soon. I love you" Mom said kissing him and pulling him into a hug. _

_"I love you too Daphne...so much." he said. "You take care of yourself now, don't work so hard. Remember that everything works itself out eventually. Love always finds a way. You're doing an amazing job being a mother to our children." _

_"Thank you Fred." She said, tears running down her cheeks. _

_"Bye Mason, daddy loves you." he said, kissing the young child in my mom's arms. _

_"Good bye Ann. You be a good little helper to your mommy." he said, causing her to giggle. She nodded and promised she would do so. Then came my turn to say goodbye to dad. My arms were crossed and my bad attitude was on. _

_"Liam?" he questioned squatting down to my height. I refused to answer. He was leaving us again, why should I give him any of my time when he was going back to a place he could die at and leave me behind? "Are you angry with me son?" he asked softly, his deep blue eyes meeting mine. I shrugged my shoulders. _

_"A little..." I admitted letting a lone tear slide down my face. My father then smiled partly, through the bravery on his face I could see he didn't want to leave us just as much as we didn't want him to leave. "Why are you always leaving us? Don't you love us?! We need you hear! I need you!" I shouted, tears now flooding my face. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, while I cried into his chest. I could hear mom crying softly while tending to the other children. Dad held onto me as long as he could before he had to let me go catch his plane. _

_"Son, daddy loves you with everything he has. I would give my life for yours. I love you, do you hear that?!" He said shaking me carefully looking into my eyes. I managed to crack a brief smile, knowing he really loved me. I nodded my head. "I'm going away not because I don't love you but because I love you more than anything else on earth and it's my honor to protect you and mommy, and brother and sister. I'll be back soon Liam. I need you to be the man of the house, I need you to be strong for mommy. You're a brave young man who has so much potential. Don't let little things get you down. You're better than that son." He said, getting off his knees onto his feet. I smiled brightly at him and hugged him one last time before he left. I stood back with the younger siblings while mom ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He swept her off her feet and kissed her carelessly. _

_"Goodbye darling." he whispered in hear ear before gently landing her on her feet. _

_"Goodbye..." she said, fighting back the tears. And with that she stood back with us as dad gave us one last wave before walking into the sunrise ready to fly away to save lives. _

My dad was the world's best superman in my eyes. He served his country for 20 long years of his life then retired home.. His work didn't end there though, he ended up volunteering at the local police station until the day mom was unable to walk and began falling apart. He spent all of his time with my young dying mother at age 60 until she finally took her last breath here on earth, he was right by her side.

After all his years fighting in war for our country the one thing we weren't sure he'd make it through was the death of our mother, his beautiful and enchanting wife (As he told us). He suffered depression for 5 years and came so close to death. With a surprising recovery he then traveled around the the US visiting different places him and mom use to go and of course staying lots and his children's homes and playing with his grandchildren.

He lived a full life through love until the day he died at age 70. Just like my mother, it seemed all too soon.

He was so proud of me, my gorgeous wife Carrie and our amazing 5 children. I was so thankful he got to meet each one of them and spend his last years with me and my family. His life will not be forgotten for I will live a life through love just as he did.

I'll love and honor my wife, take care of my children and teach them the ways to live and grow to love others even enemies. I will make him every bit proud.

I'll never lose a single memory of the time I spent with him and my mother...

_**The End. **_

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it's not the best little one-shot but I was bored and thought I would write a little something. I had originally thought about making this a series but I decided to do a one-shot thing first and if you would like to see more then please let me know through reviewing! And please let me know your thoughts on this story! Byeee! -Dangerpronek**_


End file.
